<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>obsession by creature_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700958">obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17'>creature_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories for you [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если они и выживут, то только ненавидя друг друга.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories for you [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– Я убью всех, кто тебе дорог.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Как странно ты обещаешь самоубиться. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Детройт охвачен огнем, безумием и неконтролируемой агрессией. На улицах взрывались машины, на улицах кричали люди, на улицах паника, хаос и мародерства. Правительство больше не может контролировать город не переживший революцию. Правительство больше ничего не может.</p>
<p>Детройт в осаде, Детройт в изоляции. Оставшиеся на его территории сапиенсы и роботы грызли друг другу глотки в попытках доказать превосходство.</p>
<p>Гэвин Рид был одним из немногих, кто не уехал, кто продолжал работать в полицейском участке. Кто-то же должен был разгребать завалы, убирать трупы и остатки андроидов с улиц.</p>
<p>"Его задача – уничтожать девиантов." Все, что знал Гэвин о приписанном к нему андроиде. Киберлайф напоследок решили подпортить своим созданиям жизнь, а после – башню взорвали. И в полиции не были уверены, что теракт был организован, именно, девиантами.</p>
<p>– Прекрати! – Гэвин со всей силы рванул на себя напарника, хватая того за плечо.</p>
<p>Ричард брезгливо посмотрел на его руку и ловко вывернулся из захвата, продолжая наступать на забившегося в угол девианта, бывшего некогда домашним андроидом. Диода у того не было, но Гэвин видел дикий страх и искусственные тускло голубые глазах обращенные к нему.</p>
<p>– Чертов псих. – Рид сплюнул на грязный асфальт и вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки компактный шокер.</p>
<p>На белом пиджаке RK дорожная пыль не будет смотреться эстетично.</p>
<p>Три минуты и тридцать одна секунда Ричарду требуется на глубокую перезагрузку выведенных из строя систем, и это не первое их рандеву, но только сегодня Рид замечает в неживом взгляде обиду.</p>
<p>Ричард не разговаривает с ним, садясь на пассажирское служебного авто, Ричард не указывает на ошибки в последнем отчете, Гэвин знает, что они там есть, потому что сделал их специально.</p>
<p>– Придурок. –  Рид неимоверно устал разгребать за всеми дерьмо. – Что опять не так? – Со злостью вскидываясь и прожигая тяжелым взглядом напарника, спрашивает мужчина. Поздним вечером в участке кроме них никого, ночные патрульные вышли на улицы минут сорок назад.</p>
<p>– Вы пожалели того андроида, но не меня, когда применяли электрошокер. – Ричард не отводит взгляда от своего терминала и не прекращает печатать, в такие моменты Гэвину кажется, что бывшая, обижавшаяся, если он забывал к "спокойной ночи" добавлять смайлик, была милейшим ангелом во плоти.</p>
<p>– Ты ревнуешь? – Он едко усмехается, манипулирует, чтоб словить на себе высокомерный взгляд, увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию; Ричард считает себя лучше всех и крошится изнутри от неестественных багов на дефективного Рида. – Ты так ненавидишь их, когда сам стал таким. Элайджа мечтал создать что-то идеальное, а создал вас, таких же ущербных недо-людей. Думаешь твоя девиация куда-то денется, если убивать тех, кто смирился, кто хочет, хотя бы, пытаться жить нормальной жизнью; а чего хочешь ты? Мараться в крови своих же? Это убого. Собственно, как и ты сам.</p>
<p>Гэвин не повышает голоса ни разу и договорив возвращается к своему терминалу, перечитывая последнее предложение в незаконченном отчете и продолжая набирать текст там, где остановился.</p>
<p>Гэвин не обращает внимание на то, как напарник беззвучно поднимается со своего места, проходит мимо него. Рид знает, что подпускать таких за спину опасно, но делает вид, что Ричарда и вовсе не существует.</p>
<p>Он устал. Морально и физически, устал работать за пятерых, устал от перепадов имитированного настроения девятисотого, устал даже от самого себя. Но себя никуда не денешь, а вот Ричарда уже давно нет.</p>
<p>Рид берет пластиковые пакеты с уликами, перехватывает удобней и идет в архив, спешить ему некуда, завтра долгожданный выходной. В помещении привычный полумрак. В мыслях он уже доехал до дома и ложится в мягкую постель, окутывающую тонким запахом кондиционера.</p>
<p>На регистрацию улик хватает пары минут. Наконец-то домой. Гэвин разворачивается, собираясь уходить и замечает у дальней стены сгорбленную фигуру, сидящую на полу.</p>
<p>Гэвин тяжело вздыхает, как бы он не пытался отбить у Ричарда интерес к себе, эффект ровно противоположный.</p>
<p>– Давай я тебя пристрелю, чтоб не мучился? – Рид присаживается на корточки напротив разглядывая кисти и длинные пальцы, прикрывающие лицо, так бессмысленно – по-человечески.</p>
<p>– Себя пристрели, – доносится в ответ, Гэвин слабо ухмыляется.</p>
<p>– И за ручки держаться будем? – с издевкой спрашивает детектив, и лишь отмахивается, когда Ричард, отняв от лица ладони, смотрит на него как на идиота. – Забей.</p>
<p>– Гэвин, я люблю тебя, всей системой и каждой подпрограммой, это омерзительно, но я ничего не могу сделать. Мне хочется свернуть тебе шею, вытолкнуть из машины на полном ходу, чтоб больше никогда не видеть твоей насмешки, не слышать издевательств и не помнить, что я из передового прототипа стал придурком, помешанным на куске дерьма, не стоящем ни цента. – Ему плевать на реакцию, он смотрит на детали, темные вкрапления в зеленых радужках, еле заметный шрам на нижнем левом веке, свежая трещинка на губе, все то, что он изучил уже вдоль и поперек, все, что он бережно хранит в архивах памяти, все, что у него есть, потому что то, что с Ричардом происходит никак не назовешь жизнью.</p>
<p>– Это самое милое, что я когда-либо слышал. – Рид усмехается, его губы растянуты в широкой ухмылке. – Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой романтичный.</p>
<p>– Хватит, – со стоном выдает андроид, в его динамиках скрежет.</p>
<p>– Это сарказм, придурок, помнится мне, ты еще в прошлом месяце так умел. – У Гэвина разболелась голова от недосыпа или от RK900. – Ричард, успокойся уже, я бы если хотел, то тебя давно бы растаскивали на запчасти на ближайшей свалке. А так, сидишь вот тут, сопли размазываешь, как школьница, которую бросил парень за час до выпускного. – И у него не остается сил даже на то, чтобы злиться.</p>
<p>Гэвин не сдается, он откладывает на потом, выдавая тяжелый вздох и неидентифицируемую эмоцию. Давно известный факт, что чтобы скрыть темные круги под глазами, к лицу нужно прикладывать сон. Рид устало опускается рядом, не заботясь о чистоте пола, упирается затылком в холодную стену и долго смотрит на белую лампу за полупрозрачным коробом. Жизнь – это не набор алгоритмов, не действия по плану и не программный код.</p>
<p>Гэвин заебался в попытках сделать свою жизнь нормальной, куда ему участвовать еще в чьей-то. Мир рушится, не шурша как карточный домик, он рушится с треском, грохотам и криками агонии, он полыхает огнем, звенит битыми стеклами и уже никогда не соберется в ту же фигуру.</p>
<p>И не известно, есть ли у них будущее, наступит ли завтрашний день, но сегодня, сегодня Гэвин Рид засыпает на плече своего андроида-напарника, на полу в архиве улик, с мыслью, что если они и выживут, то только ненавидя друг друга.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>